Blitzwing (Transformers Film Series)
Blitzwing is a minor antagonist of the 2018 sci-fi movie Bumblebee. He is a Triple Changer and a Decepticon seeker who transforms into a red/white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. He is voiced by David Sobolov, who also voiced Gorilla Grodd, The Annihilator in Mighty-Med, Lobo in Young Justice and Injustice, Shockwave in Transformers: Prime, Brawl in Transformers: The Game, Ripa 'Moramee in Halo Wars, and Dr. Fate in Injustice 2. History ''Movie Prequel'' Blitzwing functioned as Diabla's handler during her time as an Autobot spy during the Great War, but was humiliated by the Autobot Bumblebee. Left for dead, Blitzwing swore revenge on the scout, and planned for years until he made it to Earth. Amidst the Cold War on Earth, Blitwing was lead by Malingnus, and reunited with the scout in London, 1964. Unable to beat Blitzwing, Bumblebee caused a distraction with a gas main and fled, thinking that the former was leading the Decepticons on Earth. Malingnus and Blitzwing attempted to kill Bumblebee, but were prevented by Diabla, and lost their allies Astrotrain (due to disgust of Malingnus' leadership), Runabout (who was slaughtered by Dead End under Malignus' orders). Left to fight against Diabla, he almost succeeded until he was stopped by the scout and ended up killing Dead End. Blitzwing escaped by using Dead End's corpse as a shield, and was being hunted by Bumblebee for the next two decades. ''Bumblebee'' Blitzwing was among the Decepticons who followed scout B-127 to Earth to learn Optimus Prime’s location, and took the form of an Air Force jet. He appeared overhead Agent Jack Burns’ squadron after they had surrounded his target in a clearing, prompting the Sector Seven agent to wonder how the Air Force had already been notified of their situation. He didn't wait long to drop his ruse, however, swooping down from above and bombarding human and Autobot alike with missiles. Blitzwing then transformed to attack his target directly and mostly had the upper hand thanks to his flight capabilities, but took damage to his flight systems when the Autobot fought back. This wasn't enough to down him, however, and the Seeker subdued the scout and dangled him over a cliff as he interrogated him about Optimus Prime's whereabouts. When the scout refused to answer and defiantly asserted that he would "never speak", an enraged Blitzwing tore his voice synthesizer out and threw him off the cliff. The Decepticon then prepared to execute the "traitor", but was taken by surprise when the Autobot tore a missile from his arm and jammed it in his chest. Blitzwing only had a moment to comprehend this and try to pull the explosive out before B-127 kicked himself away from him and fired upon the missile, detonating it and blowing him to pieces. Despite Blitzwing's death, his actions caused many problems for Bumblebee: in addition to depriving Bumblebee his ability to speak, he also damaged Bumblebee's memory circuit, rendering the Autobot unable to remember what his mission was until the intervention of Shatter and Dropkick. Navegation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Supremacists Category:Giant Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Action Movie Villains